


Same time tomorrow

by IronGentleman



Series: Running a pack [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Tony Stark, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Sequel, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronGentleman/pseuds/IronGentleman
Summary: Like its said there.Same time tommorow.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Running a pack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188674
Kudos: 14





	Same time tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is the ask for sequel to Runners High.  
> Have fun and if you haven't read the first one...what are you waiting for?!

This morning started out great. Steve awoke much more comfortable than yesterday. And the sex with the nearly stranger yesterday in the park helped with it very much.  
And the fact, that Bucky, at least this was the name he had gave Steve, offered him to meet up again today helped him to get out of bed and ready .  
He hastily brushed his teeth,got dressed and left without breakfast. He usually didn't eat before running anyways, but today he couldn't eat anyway.  
He quickly put on his running shoes and left his apartment. The way towards there meeting point felt almost like a tunnel.  
Steve didn't took time to look around like usual.Just one thought pounding in his small alpha driven head.

Omega.

Steve reached the park. But not a sign of Bucky.  
He waited a few moments, growing more and more nervous.  
Did he ditched him?  
Maybe Bucky wasn't serious about this and him?  
Did he made a joke?

A muffled, sad sound rumbled inside of Steves chest.  
Even though he was an Alpha, he still was on the sensitive side whenever his Alpha persona didn't pulled the strings.  
He fought back the feeling of being devastated.  
Of course Bucky had done this. What was Steve thinking?  
They didn't even know each other besides their names....clearly the omega had played him.  
The sadness was replaced by anger and Steve snarled growling louder than he had intentioned making small child near him jump in surprise and nearly cry.  
"Oh...sorry buddy...I didn't mean to..."  
But the kid already took off.  
"Charming one aren't ya?" a unknown voice behind him asked.  
Steve turned around. A young mean in quite expensive looking clothes and sunglasses had talked to him.  
"I bet you're Steve."  
Steve looked confused. "Yeah?"  
"Great, I was afraid I had to search this whole dang park for you."  
"Who are you?"  
"Oh sorry, right. I'm Tony." The man aid and held his hand out for Steve. The Alpha shook it shortly.  
"Dang ,nice grip...no wonder he talks about you day and night."  
Steve confusion only grew. "About me? Who....what"  
"Bucky.", Tony said, "I'm sorry. Did I skipped the important parts again? I know Bucky, we are friends.He said he was suppose to meet you here, but he couldn't make it and asked me to tell you he was sorry."  
Steve droped his head an sighed. That was a new way of getting dumped.  
Tony chuckled low.  
"You know..he bragged about you. I almost got seriously jealous."  
"What?"  
"Yeh. He was pretty chatty about it. IT's hard for him to find an alpha to fuck him. He's not quite...well you know...the typical Omega type? Mostly he suffers through his heat or pays some callboy Alpha to knot him. Something I can't help with."  
Steve looked Tony. He could be an Omega from the looks off it, but he was drenched in cologne so Steve couldn't tell for sure.  
"Stop sniffing boy. I'm a Beta. No knot."  
"I didn't mean to..."  
"Nah it's okay. If he isn't in heat, we are fuck buddies.", Tony declared without any shame, "But still I'm no Alpha."  
Tony glanced over Steve, who still looked a bit bumped out and smiled. "You know what big guy? I'll buy you breakfast. How does this sound? I know a nice cafe around the corner and a good coffee will cheer you up again."  
Steve shrugged his shoulders. Fine I guess."

Tony did not lie. The cafe was nice and cosy. He had ordered coffee and scrambled eggs for him an Steve and both at there munching down on the food.  
"It's really good." Steve said between bites and got a nod from Tony.  
Both finished up and left the cafe. Steve followed Tony down the street and stopped in front of a very nice and expensive looking car.  
"Nice car."  
Tony grinned. "I would have driven by by Bucky. He surely don't mind if you show up with me. You can drive if you want." Tony offered grinning widely, Car keys dangling from is fingers.  
Steve hesitated first. But heck, it was his chance to meet up with Buck and Tony seemed nice and to be completely honest to himself...he really badly wanted to drive the car.  
fuck it, he thought to himself, snatched the keys from tony and took a seat in he car. Tony opened the passenger door and sat beside him.  
"I'll give you directions."  
Steve nodded.

The car was great. It purred like a cat and drove so smoothly. Steve had followed Tonys directions for a while, until they got stuck at an intersection and Tony groaned. "I hat this section...this will take a while. Traffic jams are so boring,"  
Steve didn't say anything. Jut looked at the road and the oh so slow moving cars.  
Tony huffed. apparently he did't like to be ignored, But Steve didn't mind.  
He was lost in his thoughts right up to the point where he heard his zipper being pulled down and felt Tonys hand stroking his dick. Steve moaned in surprise and Tony just grinned. He didn't hesitated long and bend down. His lips wrapped around Steves head, teasing it with his tongue, before bobbing his head up and down, twisting it slightly with every move. Steve moaned loudly. God this man knew what he a doing. Steve tangled th fingers of his right hand in Tonys hair.  
The skilled tongue of this shorter man pressed hard against his flesh. Tony sped up his tempo, moving faster and more demanding. It didn't took him long to figure out wht Steve enjoyed the most.  
The big blond male dug the fingers of his other hand into the steering wheel, leaving marks. His moans grew louder and lewder.  
"Thats great...don't stop now little Beta..." he mumbled under his breath, until he hit his climax and Tonys swallowed his hot load purring. He licked Steve clean while he enjoyed the last few waves of his orgasm and tugged his dick back into his pants.  
Tony licked his lips. "You taste great. And your dick feels amazing. No wonder Bucky bragged about you."  
Steve froze up as Tony mentioned Bucky and looked bit panic. "Do you...going to tell him?"  
"Don't beat yourself up big guy, Sooner or later he would had ask me to join in anyways. I'm just speeding things up."  
The traffic started to move again and Tony gave directions.  
The car was filled with the scent of lust, cum and both of them.  
Tony direct him to halt in a quite normal looking street. "There we are." he said and got off the car. Steve followed him.  
Tony flashed him a smile and rang the bell.  
Steves heart jumped as the doo opened and a well known pair of beautiful eyes looked back at them.  
Bucky.


End file.
